


头等奖和正直的绅士

by Mjula



Series: A World of Many Haythams [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and more Haythams
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjula/pseuds/Mjula
Summary: 扯淡向。海参水仙。原作海参非常瞧不起的交际花茶花海参开了“魅力培训班”，原作海参为了了解儿子喜欢什么，穿上刺客袍伪装成刺客海参参加了。有一天茶花海参办了抽奖活动，原作海参抽中了头等奖——跟纯洁海参的激情一夜。他被迫走到所有人面前，顿时大家都认出了他。海尔森——原作海参海瑟姆——纯洁海参小婊子/交际花——茶花海参
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Haytham Kenway
Series: A World of Many Haythams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	头等奖和正直的绅士

**Author's Note:**

> 扯淡向。海参水仙。  
> 原作海参非常瞧不起的交际花茶花海参开了“魅力培训班”，原作海参为了了解儿子喜欢什么，穿上刺客袍伪装成刺客海参参加了。有一天茶花海参办了抽奖活动，原作海参抽中了头等奖——跟纯洁海参的激情一夜。他被迫走到所有人面前，顿时大家都认出了他。  
> 海尔森——原作海参  
> 海瑟姆——纯洁海参  
> 小婊子/交际花——茶花海参

当海尔森被欢呼的人群推上舞台时，他的头脑一片空白。在五十五年的人间旅途和不知多少个世纪的地狱生涯中，他从没有过如此丢脸的经历。  
  
宴会的主持人，那个交际花，小婊子，装腔作势地宣布海尔森抽中了头等奖。大厅角落里是他的儿子的嘲讽的脸。他真的不明白，为什么儿子偏偏喜欢那家伙。  
  
于是，作为所谓的“头等奖得主”，他被关进了这个房间里。  
  
他检查了房间里的一切，敲门敲墙砸窗大喊大叫，一点用都没有。这该死的房间把电磁波和子空间信号都被屏蔽得一干二净。一切都是故意的，是那个小婊子的报复。他恨恨地想。  
  
他转向床铺——房间里唯一能待人的家具。天已经黑了。而他的“奖品”，海瑟姆，仍然笔直地坐在床头，身上是全套格子呢西装，两手神经质地紧握手杖，有点惊恐地看着他。在海尔森拼命折腾的几个小时里，他好像一动没动。一开始，海尔森就发现他姿态不大自然，现在，他看起来更难受了，仿佛在忍受什么煎熬。  
  
海尔森挫败地叹了口气，坐在了床尾。  
  
“你怎么被那家伙搅合进这破事里来的？”海尔森说。  
  
“因为，咳，”海瑟姆不太自然地开口了，“之前我伴侣的儿子总是来纠缠我们，他帮我们解决了这个麻烦。我们非常感激，所以，我向他许诺，不管有什么事情，只要他需要，我就可以帮忙。”  
  
“哈。于是他现在来收回这笔人情了。”海尔森冷笑。“你们大概没有想到他竟然能开出如此无耻的条件吧。何必呢？”  
  
“一言既出……”海瑟姆小声说。  
  
“既然如此……”海尔森回头安慰自己的同伴，“你不要害怕，我不是他那种人。我不会趁人之危的。不过，看来今天我们两个必须睡同一张床了，跟很久以前一样。”  
  
“嗯……我相信你是一位真正的绅士……”海瑟姆艰难地说。  
  
“你怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
  
“我，我没什么……”  
  
海尔森又叹气了。他起身去了浴室。这该死的浴室跟卧室只隔着一层完，全，透，明，的玻璃，一览无余，毫无隐私可言。他准备脱衣服的时候，回头看了一眼海瑟姆。海瑟姆转开了身，低着头，避免看他的方向。  
  
果然是好正直的人啊。  
  
海尔森费劲地解开皮带，脱下这套复杂的刺客袍。真的，他的脑子真的搭错弦了。他到底为什么要扮成那个该死的刺客混进小婊子的沙龙来着？这下不光他的儿子，所有人都知道了！  
  
他简单地冲了个热水澡。没找到睡衣，他只好穿上浴袍，回到床边。海瑟姆随即起身，脱下西装外套挂在衣架上，然后也去了浴室。  
  
海尔森爬上床，掀开薄薄的毯子裹住自己。房间里有点冷。小婊子忘记了开空调吗？  
  
过了很久，他的同伴都没出来，一直在浴室里发出窸窸窣窣的声音。海尔森抬头看了一眼。海瑟姆站在浴室的白色灯光下，背对床铺的方向，上身光裸，一些细细的藏蓝色带子以一种暧昧的方式缠绕在他雪白的胴体上。马尾下面露出了一个同样颜色的项圈，一条闪闪发亮的金色链条从他的肩胛骨中间垂下来，轻轻地摇晃。一根带子紧紧地固定在他的后心，一路向下延伸，消失在西裤裤腰里。  
  
海尔森自觉移开双眼。  
  
难怪海瑟姆看起来那么难受。原来他被塞进了一套情趣内衣里面。  
  
太可怜了。那正经的老实人估计这辈子都没见识过那种东西。小婊子果然是一个纯粹的混蛋。不仅卖了朋友的身，而且还玩花样折磨人家。  
  
又过了很久，焦虑的海瑟姆终于从浴室里出来了，跟他一样穿着浴袍，头发解开梳过了，柔顺地搭在肩上。领口掖得很严实，可是项圈仍然不可避免地暴露在外。看来海瑟姆试图脱下情趣内衣失败了。  
  
海尔森装作啥都没看见。  
  
他们只有一条毯子，大小刚好盖住两个成年男人然后两边各余一尺。两个人拘谨地在毯子下面平躺，尽量使自己的身体不碰到对方。道过晚安之后，他们闭上了眼睛。  
  
很久以前，他们也曾经一床睡过。当初的生活条件远远不及现在，没有水电和网络，没有宽敞恒温的房子，他们像初到美洲的殖民者一样，艰辛地用双手开辟家园，辛苦劳作之后，有时什么都不管了，甚至几个人挤在一起就过了一夜。海瑟姆精通天文学和数学，也懂得测绘和工程设计，为小镇的建立立下了汗马功劳。而且，他品行完美无瑕，正直可靠，脾气极好，从各种意义上都是一位真正的绅士。这一点海尔森自愧弗如，虽然嘴上从没承认过。小镇刚刚奠基时，海尔森曾跟他一起住过一段时间，两人每晚高谈阔论直到睡着，就像亲兄弟一样。  
  
可是现在他们却没法像当初那样毫无顾忌地躺在一起了，或许是因为那个下流的“头等奖”，或许是因为海瑟姆穿了情趣内衣而海尔森知道他穿了情趣内衣。无论如何，翻来覆去几次之后他们还是睡着了。  
  
随着夜晚逐渐深沉，房间里好像越来越冷了。不幸的是毯子太薄，而且长期以来两个人都习惯了跟别人同床共枕，所以，在睡梦中，两个人本能地朝对方温暖的身体凑过去，熟练地相抱而眠。于是，半夜，海尔森被海瑟姆的动静弄醒了。当时他并没有什么别的心思，因为这是正常的生理现象，健康男人平均每个夜晚会勃起九次。可是海瑟姆的表现不太对劲。他眉头紧皱，身上出了一层薄汗，轻轻喘着气。  
  
“嘿，亲爱的朋友，你还好吗？”海尔森晃晃他的肩膀。  
  
“我……我只是有点身体不舒服……”  
  
“难道那个该死的小婊子……不我是说‘茶花先生’，他给你下药了吗？！”  
  
“……我想没有……我只是……只是……”海瑟姆艰难地说。  
  
“怎么了？你可以相信我。我们是多年的老朋友了，不是吗？”  
  
海瑟姆抬起眼睛，无助地看着他，夜灯映出眼角的水光。  
  
“……那个……那个东西……”海瑟姆艰难地说，“它……”  
  
“怎么呢？它勒住你了吗？”海尔森猜到了一个可能性。小婊子可能给海瑟姆戴了一个阴茎环，当阴茎不由自主地充血时，自然会被压迫得格外难受。要不就是……噢。  
  
“嗯嗯……是的……”不用亲口说出来，海瑟姆松了口气。  
  
“你试试把它脱下来？”海尔森摸索着握住同伴的手，安慰他。  
  
“……我试过了……拿不下来……因为是跟其他的带子连在一起的……”  
  
“其他的带子？”  
  
“我试过了……根本弄不下来……”  
  
“试试把带子割断？”  
  
“试过了……不行……”  
  
“让我帮你看看？”  
  
“呃……”  
  
“嘘，没事的，别担心。”海尔森安慰地抚摸他的手背。“很久以前我们不是在一起住过吗？还一起洗过澡呢。你是我的兄弟呀。”  
  
哄了好一会儿，海瑟姆才点头，慢慢坐起来，背对着海尔森，解开系带，浴袍从他的肩头慢慢滑下来。他把长发撩到脖子一侧，露出带链条的项圈和缠住肩背的细带子。海尔森打开台灯，跪坐在他旁边，仔细研究那些东西的构造和材质。微微反光的藏蓝色细带子缠得很紧，在皮肤上微微下陷，衬得海瑟姆的身体更加洁白了。海尔森看了看自己的手和海瑟姆皮肤的鲜明对比，心里委屈。带子的材质很特殊，似乎是橡胶，又好像不是，有一点弹性，非常坚韧。海尔森拿出小刀，对着海瑟姆的脖子和后背比量了半天，最终决定拎起他锁骨上那一条尝试切割。海瑟姆扭开头，给他操作的空间。  
  
海尔森也怕切到人，紧张地弄了半天，仔细一看，带子上连个痕迹都没有。  
  
“这是什么该死的东西啊……”  
  
“算了吧，切不开的……”海瑟姆说，“我猜我们可能需要肯威舰长的相位枪……”  
  
“那家伙到底怎么把这玩意套到你身上的？！”  
  
“应该是传送，我猜。”  
  
“直接把这些东西传送到你身上吗？啧。那家伙怎么总把心思用在这种事儿上？”  
  
海尔森收了小刀。两个人面面相觑。  
  
“或者，我们试试能不能解开？”海尔森提议。  
  
“我也试过了，好像没有接扣。”  
  
“你自己可能看不清楚，我来帮你看看吧。”  
  
“那就试试吧……”海瑟姆不确定地说。他解开浴袍腰带，堆积在腰间的浴袍滑落在床上，露出了白色中腰四角内裤，它已经被撑得很紧了，让人一看就觉得非常难受。  
  
“你还穿着内裤？！”  
  
“嗯……难道你没穿吗？”海瑟姆艰难地翘起嘴角开了个玩笑。  
  
“我，我没穿。”海尔森诚实地说。“我说，你应该把它脱掉。然后想办法让自己冷静下来，比如，冲个冷水澡之类的？当然现在这么冷，你可以不用冲冷水，想想其他办法。接下来……”  
  
“这是个好主意。”海瑟姆说，飞快地裹上浴袍，逃跑似的往浴室去了。  
  
过了很久，他回来了，头上裹着毛巾，浴袍掖得很严实，可仍然在瑟瑟发抖。老天，他真的冲了冷水澡，而且把头发都弄湿了。海尔森凭经验估计现在的室温多半不到10℃。他们两个都得感冒。他对那混蛋交际花的恨意又多了一分。  
  
“怎么样？”他问。  
  
“我……我好多了，没事了。谢谢你。”海瑟姆说，上床背对海尔森躺下。  
  
海尔森给他盖好毯子，然后躺在了他背后，额头抵着他的后颈，手搭在他的胳膊上慢慢抚摸。然后，他就这样睡着了。  
  
不知过了多久，海尔森又醒了。海瑟姆在晃他。  
  
“海尔森，海尔森……我好难受……”海瑟姆无助地叫他。  
  
“……”海尔森揉揉眼睛，“还是让我帮你看看吧。”  
  
海瑟姆犹豫地点点头，躺平在床，任由海尔森解开他的浴袍，表情又委屈又羞耻。海尔森不禁心疼极了，在心里骂了那个交际花一万遍。到底什么魔鬼会对他们最可爱的绅士下手啊！  
  
终于，海尔森看到了神秘情趣内衣的全貌。的确……有一个环。海瑟姆的……这里跟他的全身一样黑色素很少，显得很干净。大约是发现海尔森盯着自己的下体看，海瑟姆把头扭到一边，拉过毯子遮住赤红的脸。海尔森拉开他的大腿，他一声不吭地由他摆弄。  
  
这一幕可真是够刺激的。海尔森感到脸上发烧。他深呼吸，强迫自己冷静下来。这不是别的，是为好友排忧解难。然而……他有点冷静不了。海瑟姆还硬着，估计不知硬了多久了。一个金色的圆环死死卡在阴茎根部。两根带子绕过胯部，把圆环紧紧固定住。环的下面连着两根绳子，绕过阴囊，压住输精管，在会阴部穿进一串金色的珠子里。  
  
海尔森简直不敢想他是怎么坐了那么久的。  
  
“翻身，好吗？让我看看后面……”海尔森的声音有点颤抖了。他发现自己的话好像有歧义，不过去他的吧。  
  
海瑟姆在毯子里嗯了一声，慢慢翻身趴下，整个身体都有点发抖。  
  
果然，那串珠子有问题。比如，其中一个根本不是珠子，多半是一个跳蛋之类的东西，只是伪装成了珠子。海瑟姆的穴口被它撑开了，透明的体液把整串珠子都湿透了。小婊子太歹毒了。用这个东西不断地刺激他，同时绑住前面，让他不得释放。海尔森哑着嗓子念叨了一声抱歉，尝试着把它往外拉。  
  
海瑟姆发出了一声呜咽。  
  
弄不出来，因为绳子把它固定住了。幸运的是，它似乎是柔软的硅胶材质。  
  
“我想……我能把这个东西拿出来。只是需要先把它切开。你，你别紧张。”  
  
“……嗯……”海瑟姆的声音细若蚊呐。  
  
海尔森拿出小刀，深吸一口气，对海瑟姆不幸的屁股下刀了。这场面实在过于荒谬，简直令人崩溃。幸好他很快切开了那玩意，把绳子从穿绳眼里弄出来，然后捏住它，慢慢往外拽。  
  
“放松，放松。别紧张。马上就好了。”他安慰地抚摸同伴的身侧。他不明白自己怎么还能让海瑟姆别紧张。他自己都快紧张死了。他换了一个姿势，跪坐在床上，以免自己戳到海瑟姆的大腿。终于，那个东西被取出来了，仍然在震动。海瑟姆饱受折磨的小穴里流出了一股液体。海尔森松了口气，把它扔到了地板上。  
  
海瑟姆也舒了口气，立即并拢双腿，扯过浴袍遮住自己的下身，翻身躺平，从毯子里冒出头来。  
  
“谢谢……”海瑟姆有气无力地说，闭上了眼睛。  
  
现在轮到海尔森难受了。他觉得自己多半是个变态。鬼使神差地，他伸出手来捧住海瑟姆红透的脸，慢慢抚摸。虽然某种程度上他们两个是同一个人，但是相貌仍然有细微的不同。比如，海瑟姆的鼻子和嘴唇比他的更秀气，更好看。  
  
海瑟姆无意识地蹭了蹭他的手心。  
  
我应该去冲个冷水澡，他想，俯身吻了海瑟姆。  
  
海瑟姆紧张地捏住他的胳膊。他用体重压住海瑟姆扭动的身体，饥渴地啃咬那被项圈束缚的白皙脖颈，拉开海瑟姆的大腿，占领了那个刚刚被解救的地方。海瑟姆被干得不停尖叫，双手痉挛地抓挠他的肩膀和后背，在快感和无法释放的痛苦中泪水涟涟地挣扎，通红的阴茎翘在空中抽动，只能流出一串前液。他这副可怜兮兮的样子让海尔森起了凌虐之意，故意用力顶他的敏感点，不一会儿，他被折磨得没了声音，只是喘粗气，被色情地勒出沟来的胸脯剧烈起伏，双眼失焦，透过泪水空茫地望着天花板。被射在屁股里时，他抖了一下，发出了一阵嘶哑的哽咽。  
  
寒冷的空气很快让海尔森恢复了冷静，也唤起了他的羞耻心。他几乎被自己的兽行吓了一跳，赶紧手忙脚乱地安慰海瑟姆。  
  
“对不起，我，我……”他张口结舌。  
  
海瑟姆闭着眼睛摇摇头。“没关系，你也不是……不是故意的吧……”  
  
海尔森感觉更糟糕了。  
  
“我们去洗一洗吧？”他说。  
  
“不用了，睡吧……”海瑟姆嗫嚅，“我累了……”  
  
海尔森充满罪恶感地躺下，动都不敢动。  
  
不知何时，天亮了。温暖的阳光透过薄薄的窗帘照在床上。海尔森在头疼中醒来，发现海瑟姆躺在自己怀里，睡得正香。他小心地摸了一下那个环，发现它松开了。他松了口气。这时他才发现房间里多了一把椅子，交际花坐在上面，笑吟吟地看着他。  
  
“很美好的夜晚，是不是呀？”交际花露出白牙。

  
END


End file.
